one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
McGruff the Crime Dog vs. Dan Hibiki
McGruff the Crime Dog vs. Dan Hibiki is a What-If? One Minute Melee written by LeTotalMemer2. Description It's the battle of the underdogs! Can McGruff take a bite out of Dan, or Will Dan teach McGruff the Saikyou Arts? Intro 2 FIGHTERS, ''' '''NO RESEARCH, ONE MINUTE MELEE! We see Dan Hibiki take down a gang. "I knew you guys couldn't handle the Saikyou arts!" Then, Dan heard something... "Remember Kids, Never fight. Fighting is what causes to death ever year. Like what we just saw, This man could've killed those people." It was revealed McGruff the Crime Dog was breaking the fourth wall, and was talking about Dan! "Anyway, Your under arrest!" McGruff pointed to Dan. "I Hope your ready for a beating!" Dan said egotistically... Meanwhile in Dan's Thoughts... "I dont want to hurt him... but i also dont want to get arrested." McGruff sighed, before taking a fight position. DO OR DIE! ENGAGE! 50 McGruff instantly starts the fight, punching Dan in the face, while comedic cartoon effect's playing with each punch, before Dan throws a Gadouken. McGruff instantly jumps onto a wall, before landing a hit on Dan on his stomach. 40 Dan instantly holds his stomach, as he punches McGruff, which he falls. "You should show a world champion respect you know?" Dan said egotistically. "I'll show you respect!" as McGruff instantly touches a badge with a R symbol on it, causing a force field to appear around him, knocking Dan into a wall. Dan quickly runs towards the Circle of Respect, before launching a charged up Gadouken into the Circle of Respect, destroying it. 30 McGruff then pauses time. "Remember Kids, If your being attacked by a bully, always tell an adult!" McGruff unpaused time. "What ju-" Dan was questioning how time stopped, but he really couldn't when McGruff delivered a Axe Kick to the back of Dan's head, causing the force of Dan's skull combined with the force of McGruff's Kick, caused a crack in the earth. 20 Dan refused to give up. "I wont disappoint my father. FATHER!" Dan suddenly felt a rush of power through him... the Shun Goku Satsu. McGruff look terrified... "FAATTHEEER!" Dan yelled out. McGruff quickly ducked... as Dan tripped on a manhole. "Remember Kids, if anyone does that... Avoid whatever that guy is doing. He's obviously had a bad day." McGruff paused time and spoke to the audience again. He unpaused time, and ran off to get something. 10 Dan was questioning where McGruff went... before he heard a roar. It was McGruff, in a monster truck. "TAKE A BITE OUT OF THIS!" McGruff put his pedal to the metal and came firing at dan. 5''' Dan could only do one thing... Run. Dan run as fast as he could, as the Monster Truck was close behind chasing him. '''4 Dan was yelling for people to get away as the Fellow SF Cast saw Dan being chased by McGruff. (Well, except for Sakura and Blanka.) 3''' McGruff went up a ramp, flying right behind Dan, catching up to him, slowing altitude. '''2 All Dan could do was accept what was going to happen... 1''' McGruff stopped time one last time... "Remember kids! Look away at the next scene!" McGruff's Monster Truck then came crashing down, with one of the tire's landing on Dan, killing the street fighter. '''KO! Conclusion McGruff looked in horror at what he has done, McGruff just got back into his monster truck, and drove off... THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..... MCGRUFF THE CRIME DOG! "Take a bite out of crime."Category:LeTotalMemer2 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees